In the related art, there is known a technology of the battery pack (for example, see JP-A-2010-114025). A battery pack illustrated in FIG. 3 of JP-A-2010-114025 includes a high-voltage detection module device and a battery pack body.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of JP-A-2010-114025, the high-voltage detection module device includes an insulating frame, a bus bar which is set at a predetermined position of an upper surface of the insulating frame, a flat cable which is connected to the bus bar, and a convex monitoring connector which is connected to the flat cable.
As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3 of JP-A-2010-114025, the battery pack body includes a plurality of battery cells which are arranged such that a positive terminal and a negative terminal are alternately arranged, a concave monitoring connector into which the convex monitoring connector is inserted, and a monitor unit to which the concave monitoring connector is connected.
As illustrated in FIG. 3 of JP-A-2010-114025, when the high-voltage detection module device is attached to the battery pack body, the convex monitoring connector of the high-voltage detection module device is inserted into the concave monitoring connector of the monitor unit, and the positive terminals and the negative terminals of the battery cells are electrically connected by the bus bar.